Destiny Rules
by Faith's-EternalSoul
Summary: Set after Luc's death. Tru learns she may yet to have another unwanted lesson to learn from Jack.


Greetings! This is my first Tru Calling fic, enjoy!

Ttitle: Destiny Rules

Rating: PG

Comments: Yes Pease!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this...wish I did

It was like she was watching it in slow motion. The bullet rang in her ears once it went off. She saw it coming slowly towards her. It looked like she was going to be hit....at least she would save him. The man's face holding the gun twisted in remorse and fear.......She felt a soft prickly pain in her arm. Ever so slowly, she looked down to see blood dripping......she turned to see the man behind her.....he had already fallen on the ground....and then, in an instant, blood rushed to her head and everything became like she was in a horse race running to the finish line........She screamed his name over and over and over....and he would not listen....tears fell from her eyes on to his chest as she held tight to him...and then....he was gone........  
  
Tru Davies awoke form her nightmare. The same nightmare that had plagued her for three months since the death of Luc, the love of her life. She was sweaty and was panting. She pulled the covers off and went into the bathroom. Turning on the light, she looked herself over in the mirror. It would be a year now since she first learned of the power she had.......the power to re live days and save people form dying.....to give them a second chance to live.....Most of the times she was taken along for the ride and did what she had to do in the moment...she never thought twice. It was as Destiny had a sense of humor....the one person she wanted...no the one person she needed to save the most she couldn't.  
  
In a way she held herself responsible. It was her fault. If she hadn't had told the truth Jack wouldn't have told Luc to find proof. Jack. The Bastard. He would pay. And he was damn wrong if he thought she was going to sit back and let him win. Not just win this battle they were now fighting.....but the battle for people's lives. So much depended on her.   
  
So much anger she harbored. How could this happen...to her? To Luc? To them? They were finally going to be happy...once he accepted the truth....and she knew he would someday eventually...but eventually never came.....Tru poured water over her face and turned the faucet off. She grabbed a towel and brushed her face.....she turned off the lights and went back to sleep. She hoped as she hoped every time she went to sleep......to dream of nothing......  
  
The alarm went off with a loud ring. "I'm up I'm up!" she yelled as she got out of bed. The machine sounded and on cracked the voice of her boss more so friend, Davis. "Tru it's me...Davis. You probably know that...anyway come into the office say ninish? We got something I think you should see...." Tru rolled her eyes. What else was new?  
  
A few minutes later, sporting dark jeans, black lace pumps, a white shirt which read daddy's girl and a silver necklace with the word Truth on it, Tru walked into Davis's office. "What's up?" she said as she sat in a chair in front of Davis's desk.   
  
Davies looked form behind his computer. "Follow me." he said getting up and walking into another room. As usual, a cold body lay on the metal table. With gloves now on his hands, Davies unzipped the body bag. Revealed is the body of a twenty something blonde male with teeth missing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Davies looked at her as if it was plain as day.   
  
"What?"  
  
Davies pointed to the man's neck..."Look at the tattoo" Tru did so and still looked puzzled. "Remember a year ago when we brought in the body of someone looking similar to this man? Sporting the same tattoo?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Right. Well you probably wouldn't since it was one year ago today you re lived the day. I have a surprise by the way which I hope you don't come late to work."  
  
"Davies...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"About the tattoo?"  
  
"Oh right. Well I just thought it was strange. I pulled up some pictures from our archives and..." he moved around the able and retrieved some photos that were on the next table. ...they appear to have the same tattoo in the same spot."  
  
Tru moved over and took the photos and examined them. She looked them over as well as the tattoo on the dead man on the table. "Hmm...odd." she closed the folder where the photos were and handed them to Davies..... "Well I'll look it over tonight. Right now I have a breakfast date with my brother."  
  
A few minutes later, Tu Davies was standing at an intersection. People were gathered. An accident had just occurred. She peered over the mass gathered and asked what was happening. An old woman in rags answered a bus had collided with a van. She sighed, "Great, looks like another detour...." Tru began to walk the longer way to the diner where she usually met her brother.   
  
On the way, her phone rang. She answered and heard an all too familiar voice. "Hey Lindsay, how's the honeymoon going?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Tru, Paris is amazing! I love it! We went to the Eiffel Tower today. We're heading for Italy tomorrow first thing in the morning. I wish I was there with you though."  
  
"Me too. But I'm glad you're having a good time.." she paused as she saw Harrison walking out the front door. She looked at her watch and saw it was an hour later than she had planned to meet her brother. " of their usual meeting place. Hey listen, I have to go. Send me postcards...alright..bye." she clapped her cell shut and saw Harrison going the other way. "Harrison!"   
  
Harrison Davies, with his usual apparel and sandy blond hair turned to see his sister. He smiled at her in an irritated way. As she came up to him he asked, "Where were you? I had to pay the bill...."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry you actually had to be responsible for something.." she smiled at him as he did her. "Sorry, some accident I had to take a detour...wanna go in for some coffee?"  
  
A few minutes later both brother and sister were sitting in their usual spot. "So have you heard anything form Meredith?" Tru asked while she sipped her black coffee.   
  
"Yea. She gets out of rehab next week. If you ask me, she'll never make it. You know how big sis is. Always falling back on old habits."  
  
"You gotta give her some credit. At least she's trying. Oh and I heard form Lindsay this morning."  
  
"Spare me. The last thing I need to hear is how my ex is having a good time. Without me."  
  
"Does it kill you that much?"  
  
"You even have to ask? I dumped the woman I love because some jackass bastard tells me to. I swear sometimes I can't get my head out of my ass."  
  
The subject of Jack hadn't come up between them since at least two months now. She was still a little sore, but she found it odd the jackass had yet to make an appearance. Even more strange was the fact she no longer re lived days as she used to. Things seemed to have quieted. "Glad to know you realize it..."  
  
"Eh funny. Oh by the way, I need to go."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"What? I have a date."  
  
"You recover fast."  
  
"What can I say? Man's on the prowl. Can you get the bill?"  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
"Love you sis" Harrison stands and pants a kiss on her forehead. With that he is out the diner. Tru gets up to leave. She moves to the counter and orders a cup to go. As she waits for her coffee a young woman, who appears to be in her late twenties walks into the diner crying. Tru steps back and the woman bumps into her. "Hey, you alright?"  
  
"Yea. Im fine." the woman says as she goes for the bathroom.   
  
The time was six o'clock. She still had a few hours to go before she showed up at the morgue. Coming home with groceries in hand, Tru Davies opens her apartment door and walks in. She sighs as she puts the bags down on the counter and turns on the light.   
  
She goes into her room with the lights still off. Maneuvering around to the bathroom in the dark, she turns on the faucet and lets the hot water begin to fill the tub. She sighs as she rubs her neck. "Ugh...Mondays....really not the best day of the week."   
  
Feeling beat, she begins to un robe. She finally turns on the light of her bathroom. When she pulls the curtain back, she screams in terror as the blood form her face drains. In the tub, with the water still running, and blood draining into the water, is the woman she had seen earlier in the diner. Her eyes were gouged and her chest was woman. She lay in the tub naked.   
  
Tru quickly ran for the phone. As she was waiting to be put on to the dispatcher, Tru hears a faint whisper. Ever so slowly, she turns around and looks into the bathroom as she hears the whisper again. She closes her cell phone shut as the dispatcher comes on. Tru slowly makes her way back into the bathroom.   
  
The woman turns to her and whispers those faithful words that will turn back the day..."Help Me..."


End file.
